stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Leslie Turner
'''Leslie Turner '''was the mysterious head of the Agency that developed and ran the Stitcher's program, and was Maggie Baptiste's supervisor. He was portrayed by Oded Fehr in Seasons 1- 2 on recurring capacity. Personality Les Turner, 61, was the actual head of the Stitchers program. While Maggie runs the day-to-day operation, Turner is the governmental face of the 'Agency.' When someone at DARPA or the NSA wants to know how the nation's $8 billion dollars allocated to the Stitchers program has been spent, it's Turner that gets the call. Turner is the type of guy who urgently needs to fix problems and produce results. He's not a consensus builder. When he fixes his eyes on the prize, he allows nothing to get in his way. If challenged, he is amused rather than annoyed. Biography Turner and Maggie both thrive on being in control. Mirror images, Turner and Maggie both move as fast, make decisions as decisively, and tell the truth as bluntly as the other. Each understands what makes the other tick. In Turner, Maggie has found just about the only man she has ever met who simply can not be cowed by her. In Maggie, Turner has found the perfect person to delegate responsibility to, and possibly, the only person he can truly, fully trust. Leslie Turner is a superior at the clandestine government agency with direct control over the Stitcher's Program. It is revealed that he ordered the death of Ed Clarke in order to prevent the leak of sensitive information that would have revealed the existence of the Stitchers program to the public. He is next seen at Kirsten's house where he confirms that her previous cases are test runs for something larger, but he claims not to know what the greater purpose really is. He also states that Ed Clark died protecting Kirsten. He was the actual head of the Stitchers program. While Maggie runs the day-to-day operation, Turner is the governmental face of the 'Agency.' When someone at DARPA or the NSA wants to know how the nation's $8 billion dollars allocated to the Stitchers program has been spent, it's Turner that gets the call.Turner is the type of guy who urgently needs to fix problems and produce results. He's not a consensus builder. When he fixes his eyes on the prize, he allows nothing to get in his way. If challenged, he is amused rather than annoyed. Physical Appearance Leslie is a tall, older male of medium build with graying black hair. Season 1: 5/11 *A Stitcher in the Rye *Finally *The Root of All Evil *Fire in the Hole *Full Stop Season 2 : 1/TBD *2.0 Relationships Trivia * So far, only Leslie Turner and Maggie Baptiste know of the "true purpose" of the Stitcher's Program. * Known for killing 18 people, and accused of killing Ed Clark. Gallery Stitchers1.09Promo18.jpg Stitchers1.09Promo17.jpg Stitchers1.09Promo16.jpg Stitchers1.09Promo15.jpg Stitchers1.09Promo14.jpg Stitchers1.09Promo13.jpg Stitchers1.09Promo12.jpg Stitchers1.09Promo8.jpg Stitchers1.05-395.jpg Stitchers1.05-396.jpg Stitchers1.05-397.jpg Stitchers1.05-399.jpg Stitchers1.05-400.jpg Stitchers1.05-401.jpg Stitchers1.05-402.jpg Stitchers1.05-404.jpg Stitchers1.05-405.jpg Stitchers1.05-411.jpg Stitchers1.05-413.jpg Stitchers1.05-419.jpg Stitchers1.05m-011.jpg 1.08-128.jpg 1.08-130.jpg 1.08-131.jpg 1.08-133.jpg 1.10-005.jpg 1.10-006.jpg 1.10-007.jpg 1.10-011.jpg 1.10-338.jpg 1.10-339.jpg 1.10-357.jpg 1.10-394.jpg 1.10-417.jpg Stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Minor Characters Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Appears in Season 2